The present invention relates to a GUI development toolkit, and more specifically, to methods and systems for designing a GUI development toolkit.
GUI is the acronym of Graphical User Interface. The wide use of a GUI is one of important achievements of computer technology development. The use of a GUI greatly benefits non-professional users. Users can easily operate computers through windows, menus and keys. And especially the smart touch pad devices, being widely used nowadays, take the user experience of the GUI to the extreme. Users can operate their smart touch pad devices such as tablets, touch pad phones, e-books, MP4 players by touch and drag.
In this context, some users would have personalized needs. For example, some users often use the left hand to operate the equipment, while the initial locations of the GUI components in the application, such as input boxes, buttons, keyboard, etc. are not designed for left-handed users; or some users might want to rearrange the graphical user interface in accordance with their preferences in their own devices, and so on. Therefore, there is a need for the application's GUI components to be designed to be movable, allowing users to move any GUI widgets to the desired locations according to their needs, or to rearrange the entire interface. Existing technologies have supported such design, but in the existing technology schemes, each application has to be individually designed, that is, for each application, separate source code has to be written to support this function. If users want all the GUIs in all applications on a device to support such functionality, these applications must be rewritten, even in the program design stage, which involves an enormous amount of work.